Bon anniversaire, Pitch!
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Blanche tient à faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Pitch ! et quoi de mieux que d'offrir comme cadeau idéal, ce qui préoccupe le plus le coeur du croque mitaine ?


**Bon anniversaire, Pitch !**

Blanche allait fêter son anniversaire dans peu de temps. même si elle était immortel et qu'elle ne vieillirait plus, ça ne l'empêcher pas de vouloir le fêter. Elle en était toute joyeuse car ce serait le deuxième qu'elle fêterait avec Jack et les gardiens. Mais ce sera aussi le premier qu'elle fêterait avec Pitch à ses côtés, dans la paix qu'elle avait souhaité et dont elle c'était battue pour l'avoir.

Affichant un sourire des plus joyeux, elle sillonnait le pôle à la recherche de ses amis, jusqu'à ce qu'en chemin, elle vît le croque mitaine qui était assis sur un des châssis d'une fenêtre du pôle. Le rejoignant aisément, et avec amusement grâce à son pouvoir de téléportation, elle s'approcha en douceur de lui, voulant le surprendre et lui faire peur.

Mais elle se retient en remarquant une chose. Pitch semblait pensif au point de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme, et regardait un objet dans sa main. Observant sans bruit l'objet des pensés de Pitch, elle voyait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit médaillon enchaîné, dans lequel se trouvait le portrait d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, aux grands yeux bleus et à la peau claire.

La trouvant très jolie, elle se demandait qui ça pouvait bien entre pour que Pitch soit dans cet état. Ne voulant pas se faire surprendre en plein espionnage par son ami, elle recula discrètement, et se racla la gorge.

- Hum hum. Fit-elle calmement.

Pitch entendit l'appel dans son dos, et rangea le collier sans se douter que Blanche l'avait vu. Il se retourna à moitié, et ayant reconnu Blanche qui souriait chaleureusement, il se remit à fixer le paysage enneigé du pôle.

- Salut ! dit-elle enthousiaste

- Salut. Dit-il calmement

Blanche s'essaya à ses côté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, remettant bien les pli de sa robe pour pas trop la froisser.

- Alors ? on admire le paysage ? demanda-t-elle gaiement

- Si on veut. Tu es bien joyeuse dis-moi ?

- Si on veut. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! dit-elle toute contente

- Ah je vois. C'est ça qui te rend si... joyeuse ? souriait-il

- Absolument ! je vais le fêter dans de bonnes conditions avec tous ceux que j'aime !

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

- Et tu es la en plus ! et nous vivons en paix ! c'est parfait !

Le croque mitaine lui adressa un sourire qui sous-entender qu'il approuvait les paroles de la brunette. Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils finirent par regarder côte à côte le paysage calme et reposant des montagnes de glace.

- Et toi c'est quand ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben ? ton anniversaire voyons ! dit-elle avec un petit rire

- Humph. Lequel ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire jaune

- Comment ça lequel ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Celui de ma vraie naissance ou celui de ma naissance en tant que croque mitaine ?

-Ah euh... ben... celui où tu es venu au monde. Ta première naissance quoi ! dit-elle avec un sourire

- Fin Janvier. Enfin je crois. Dit-il absent

- Janvier ?! mais... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit en début d'année ? s'exclama t-elle surprise

- C'était sans importance pour moi et les autres.

- Oui mais maintenant ça a changé ! donc tu fêteras ton anniversaire comme nous tous ! et...

- Non.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fêté depuis des siècles donc ça m'est égal de le sauter une année de plus. Donc je préfère oublier. Mais rien ne m'empêchera de vouloir fêter le tien. D'accord ?

- D'accord Pitch. Souriait-elle

Ainsi donc, il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire ? dommage. Il s'aurait pourtant ce que c'est de fêter son arrivé au monde avec des amis et des proches. Voulant changer de sujet pour dire de ne pas se fâcher avec lui, son regard se porta sur la poche où elle savait que le médaillon se trouver. Voyant qu'un bout de la chaînette pendait de la poche, elle hésita un moment et demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle en regardant en direction de la chaîne

- Hum ? oh ça... ce n'est rien. dit-il en rangeant le bijou que désignait le regard de son amie.

- Oh aller Pitch ! je ne vais pas te la casser ! tu me fait confiances ?

- Humph... oui bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Tu n'es pas comme Frost. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Blanche tendit sa main avec un sourire et Pitch y déposa le collier. Blanche l'ouvrit très délicatement. Bien entendu Pitch ignorait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, mais elle joua la comédie. Ses doigts caressèrent les gravures du joli bijou, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait de la petite fille qui souriait. Blanche souriait à son tour devant la beauté de l'enfant.

- Elle est très belle. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

- Ma fille.

- Ta... ta fille ?! tu... tu as une... fille ? s'étonna-t-elle perplexe

Là ce n'était pas de la comédie ! elle connaissait l'existence du collier mais elle ne savait rien de l'identité de l'enfant. Pourtant, ça aurait pu lui sauter aux yeux...

- Oui. Aurais-je oublié de mentionner ce détail ?

- Euh... non... non, c'est ta vie, tes affaires privées mais... ça... surprend assez.

- Je sais. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que depuis quelques mois. Je me souviens de tout. D'elle, son nom, son identité, sa vie, les souvenirs... tout.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Emily Jane. Puis elle est devenue Séraphina. Autrement dit, Mère Nature.

- Quoi ?! ta fille c'est... Mère Nature ?! s'exclama-elle encore plus surprise

- Étonnant, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... pour être honnête, oui... mais ... vu que tu te souviens d'elle, tu la revue depuis ?

- Non. et je n'y tiens pas.

- Hein ? mais Pitch ! c'est ta fille ! tu es son père ! pourquoi ? s'étonna t-elle à chaque question

- Par ce que je pense qu'elle a dû m'oublier depuis l'incident du cachot des cauchemars. Je n'ai pas état là quand elle avait besoin de moi, et donc je pense qu'il est inutile que je resurgisse dans sa vie après tous ces siècles.

- Mais Pitch ! t'avait pas le choix ! tu avais perdu la mémoire ! ce pendentif était la seule chose qui te rester de ton passé ! si tu vas la voir et que tu lui dis la vérité, elle comprendra j'en suis sure !

- Tss... crois-tu vraiment que mère nature se montre aussi facilement par un simple appel ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sceptique

- Oui ! comme j'ai toujours cru en toi et en la paix avec les gardiens, mon cher ! rétorqua t-elle avec fierté

- Bien.

Blanche soupirait. Elle reprit cependant bien vite la parole, décider à ne pas lâcher le morceau

- Pitch. Elle te manque, ça se lit dans tes yeux et ça s'entend dans ta voix ! écoute, essaie...

- Non Blanche ! n'insiste pas. tu commences à avoir le syndrome de l'insistance des gardiens, et ce n'est pas toujours pour me plaire. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, à quelques jours de ton anniversaire donc je te le demande une dernière fois : oublie.

- D'accord. Désolée. s'excusa t-elle

- Ce n'est rien. comme toujours, je sais que tu veux bien faire.

- Tu sais pourquoi au moins ?

- Évidemment.

- Dis-le. insistais-je joueuse

- Tss, on dirait Frost. Tu le fais parce que tu tiens à moi.

- Voilà ! pas plus compliquer ! Tiens. Dit elle en remettant le collier dans le creux de sa main et en la refermant avec la sienne.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais sache une chose.

- De quoi ?

- Le bonheur le plus simple se trouve la dedans. Il suffit juste de se donner la peine de le chercher et de le vouloir. Dit elle en indiquant son coeur avec un sourire.

- Ouais. Merci Blanche. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire

- De rien. bon allez j'y vais. On se voit plus tard ?

- On se voit plus tard.

Elle partit du rebord de la fenêtre, laissant le croque mitaine de nouveau seule avec ses pensées et dans la contemplation de son pendentif. Les paroles de Blanche résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et il se doutait bien que même si elle disait juste, ça serait une cause perdue.

Quant à elle, elle réfléchissait a toute la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air une peu boudeuse en énumérant les sujets essentiels de la discussion. Il ne voulait plus fêter son anniversaire, il se souvenait de sa fille, il en était secrètement triste et il refusait de vouloir la revoir ! ne voulant pas le laisser ainsi dans cette peine, elle réfléchissait. Elle voulait tout arranger et lui redonner encore de l'espoir.

C'est là qu'une idée immergea de son cerveau et avec un sourire satisfait, elle se murmura à elle même :

- Tu auras droit a une belle surprise Pitch. Je te le promets...

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

- Bunny ! sursauta Blanche

Les gardiens étaient arrivé dans la salle du globe et étaient surpris de la voir si pensive.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien de grave. J'ai juste un projet assez spécial. Il me faudra votre aide si vous me promettez de garder ça secret. Fit-elle avec un sourire

- On t'écoute ! encouragea Fée tout excitée

Blanche leur raconta son projet en détail et ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Tout le monde était surpris, mais accepta de jouer le jeu. Jack avait fini par être lui aussi au courant et avait accepté comme les autres pour le plus grand bonheur de sa belle. Ce qui lui valut de recevoir un beau baiser d'amour de sa part !

Pitch ne se douter de rien, et l'anniversaire de Blanche arriva avant le sien. La fête fut très belle, rempli de rire, de chanson, de danse, et tout dans un esprit de paix. Il était présent et participer du mieux qu'il pouvait à la fête malgré les supplications de Blanche.

Ce n'est que le lendemain de la fête, pour la nouvelle année, que Blanche se réveilla au côté de Jack, toute motivé à mettre son plan en exécution. Elle avait un mois pour tout préparer et autant s'y prendre à l'avance. Jack se réveilla peu de temps après et se prépara pour aider sa belle à mettre le plan en oeuvre.

Magouiller dans le dos de Pitch lui plaisait assez. Riant et complotant, Ils traversèrent les couloirs pour sortir du pole, quand ils croisèrent Pitch. Ce dernier les regardait intriguée de les entendre rire comme ça, et puis tout à coup, plus rien.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle

- Bonjour.

- Salut ! salua Jack

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Nous ? rien. on s'aime et on est heureux ensemble c'est tout. hein mon amour ?

- Mais oui Jack. Souriait-elle

- Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux. Sérieusement. Grimaça Pitch

- Quand on est a deux ? eh oui ! que faire ? c'est l'amour mon vieux. Allez vient Blanche. L'entraîna Jack en riant

- J'arrive ! à plus tard Pitch ! et bonne année !

- Bonne année. Dit-il à voix basse

Il avait le regard intrigué vers le couple qui s'éloignait.

- Aaah les jeunes... franchement... Marmonna t-il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche

Une fois qu'ils avaient prévenu les autres gardiens de leurs programmes, et qu'ils soient sortis du pole, Jack et Blanche se séparèrent pour mettre le plan en oeuvre. Le but consistait à chercher la moindre trace de Séraphina et de lui parler.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! mère nature ne se montrer pas facilement comme l'avait dit Pitch! trop occupé à apporter ses dons à la nature du monde. Ils avaient fouillé partout. Apportant au passage leurs propres magies et leur propre travail partout où ils allaient, ils chercher en même temps la fille de Pitch.

Ça prenait des jours, et des jours et toujours aucune piste d'elle ! Jack grognait un peu en disant qu'elle était pire que son père pour se cacher !

- On la trouvera Jack. Il y a forcément un moyen de la faire venir !

- Quand on provoque Pitch au moins lui il se pointe dans la minute qui suit ! quelle galère ! soupira-t-il

- Provoquer... provoquer ? mais oui ! Jack tu es un génie !

- Hein ? mais... humph !

Blanche l'avait embrassé avec tellement de joie qu'elle lui avait fait un peu mal à la mâchoire. S'excusant tout de suite elle lui expliqua son idée devant le regard tout étonné de Jack.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit dans un pays où vivait l'arbre le plus vieux du monde et qui était devenue une espèce protégée par l'homme. L'arbre était immense, et semblait très vieux, mais il était toujours aussi majestueux et magnifique.

- Prête ? demanda Jack avec un sourire en fixant l'arbre

- Oui ! affirma-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et commença à parler bien fort sous les yeux amusés de Jack.

- Séraphina ! montres-toi je veux te parler d'une chose très importante ! si tu ne viens pas, je m'en prendrais à ce magnifique arbre ! qu'en dis-tu Jack ? demandais-je à voix haute

- Oui ! et je l'aiderais ! Je le congèle, et Blanche le cramera ! ajouta-t-il en criant

- Bonne idée Jack ! alors ! qu'en dis-tu ? tu te montres ? Mère nature ne serait pas insensible face au destin de l'arbre le plus vieux de la terre ? un trésor de la nature !

Pas de réponse. Blanche accorda quelques instants à Séraphina pour dire de venir, mais rien. Bon ok. Étape 2.

- Très bien. Peux être que si je commençais à le cramer, tu montrerais enfin ton visage ? s'exclama-t-elle sournoise avec une grosse boule de feu dans sa main

Elle la dirigea très légèrement vers l'arbre, quand ils entendirent une voix lointaine et féminine

- Je te défends d'approcher davantage ta main, sorcière !

Affichant une mine réjouie face au ton coléreux de l'autre voix, mère nature se présenta à eux. Elle portait une belle robe verte, elle avait de beau et très longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient autour d'elle, de beaux yeux bleus et un joli teint clair. Elle était belle, majestueuse, malgré qu'elle semblait furieuse contre Blanche.

- Ravie de te connaitre, Séraphina ! salua amicalement Blanche

- Et puis-je savoir qui tu est, sorcière ?

- Oh ! désoler, moi c'est Blanche. Gardienne de la paix et sorcière blanche, descendante d'Aradia.

- D'Aradia ? aaah je vois. Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait une ressemblance. Eh bien enchantée de même. Mais ton comportement est étrange de la part d'une sorcière blanche vis-à-vis de cet arbre !

- Séraphina, je peux te promettre que je ne me serais jamais permis de lui faire du mal. Je voulais te provoquer pour te parler tout simplement.

- Et de quoi s'agit –il ?

Blanche fixa Jack, et inspira. Le moment était venu.

- Je suis venue pour te parler de ton père. Dit-elle calmement.

Mère nature semblait sur le coup assez choqué. Elle ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que Blanche reprît la parole.

- Puis je parlais ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Mon ... mon père ? non. tu dois faire erreur. Je n'ai plus de père.

- Si. C'est Pitch Black. Le croque mitaine.

- Absurde. Mon père est mort depuis longtemps et il m'a abandonné !

- Non ne crois pas ça ! quand il était humain, quand il s'appelait encore Kozmotis Pitchiner, général en chef des armées d'Or, il lui est arriver un accident, qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire et rendu comme il l'est actuellement ! rien n'est volontaire de sa part !

- Qui est tu par rapport à lui pour affirmer de telle chose ?

- Sa meilleure amie.

- Toi ? une sorcière blanche amie avec le croque mitaine ? c'est une plaisanterie ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda-t-elle le regard on ne peut plus sérieux

- Bon. Tu m'annonces que mon père est le croque mitaine. Soit. Mais qu'attend-tu de moi ?

- Pitch... hum... ton père vient de retrouver ses souvenirs de son passé et de toi. Mais il est mélancolique, il ne cesse de regarder une photo de toi dans un médaillon d'or !

- Le... le médaillon... ? répéta-t-elle perplexe et absente

- Oui. Crois- moi ! de plus je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne te cherchait pas !

- Et... qu'a t-il répondu ?

- Il pense que tu as dû l'oublier depuis sa disparition. Il reconnaît qu'il n'a pas été là quand tu avais besoin de lui. Il pense également qu'il est inutile qu'il réapparaisse dans ta vie après tout ce temps.

- Père...

Elle semblait confuse et triste. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers la gardienne de la paix.

- Que dois-je faire ? pourquoi tu es venue ?

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Pitch. Mais le seul souci, c'est qu'il refuse de le fêter du fait que ça fait des siècles qu'il ne l'a fêté avec personne. mais comme la paix règne entre les gardiens et lui, je pensais que ça pourrait changer ! et en apprenant ton existence et ton lien de parenté avec lui, j'ai enfin trouvait quoi lui offrir ! toi !

- Moi ? je suis supposé être son cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Oui ! te revoir lui ferait plus que plaisir ! ce sera une belle surprise ! je veux lui redonner de l'espoir !

- Il doit vraiment compter pour toi pour que tu fasses tous ces efforts.

- Séraphina acceptes-tu de jouer le jeu ? demanda Jack

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Il est vrai que Jack s'était senti un peu mis a l'écart, mais il savait que Blanche saurait se montrer convaincante.

- Je dois dire que c'est étrange de revoir un homme que je n'ai pas revu depuis des siècles...

- Tu verras. Quand vous serez l'un face à l'autre, vous serez tellement content que vous en oublierez le poids des années ! ajouta Blanche avec un sourire.

- Et puis on te le demande juste pour ce jour-là ! après, tu feras ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

- Le mérite d'essayer. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Blanche.

- Bien. Que dois-je faire alors ? comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

La brunette afficha un large sourire de joie, heureuse de voir que son plan allez fonctionner

- Alors voilà comment je compte m'y prendre. Commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

Blanche expliqua tous les détails de la surprise à mère nature, qui acquiesça avec un sourire. De retour au pôle, Blanche et Jack annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle aux gardiens, mais de façon discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Pitch. Tout était prévu pour le grand jour, tout le monde savait quoi faire le jour même, et Blanche avait hâte que ce jour arrive !

Et ce jour arriva enfin. La surprise étant prévue pour le milieu de matinée, tout le monde se prépara ainsi que Séraphina. Pitch n'étant pas au pôle, Blanche était partie le chercher, laissant à tout le monde la possibilité de se préparer.

Blanche avait trouvé Pitch dans son domaine. Il était assis sur son fauteuil de pierre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Bon anniversaire ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

- Blanche. Grogna-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle

- Quoi ? tu a dit que tu ne voulais pas le fêter, mais pas qu'on te le souhaite !

- Pas faux.

- Aah ! tu vois ?

- Merci quand même. Souriait-il faiblement.

- Qu'a tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Pitch.

- Rien.

- Rien ? vraiment ? même pas sortir de ton repaire ?

- Non.

- Même si c'est avec moi ? demanda-t-elle

- Pour aller où ?

- Ben ... je sais pas moi ! faire une sortie entre amis, rien que tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une fête d'anniversaire mais... c'est déjà mieux que rien non ? et puis tu ne seras pas tout seul !

- Qui te dit que je veux sortir ? et que je veux être seul aujourd'hui ?

- C'est pas sympa... mais très bien.

Elle se laissa tomber de l'accoudoir pour atterrir allonger en princesse dans les bras de Pitch, sous ses yeux étonné et agacer.

- Puisque tu veux pas bouger d'ici, je reste ici avec toi. Je refuse de te laisser seul.

- Blanche. Va-t'en.

- Non. fit-elle en s'accrochant au cou de Pitch

- S'il te plaît. S'impatienta Pitch

- Allez vient ! je sais pas quoi t'offrir comme cadeau ! et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te faire plaisir !

- Blanche.

- Juste 10 minutes ! si ce n'est que ça ça m'ira! je te dérangerait plus après ! et c'est que nous deux ! y'aura pas les autres, ils sont tous occupé avec leurs affaires !

- J'ai dit non ! s'énerva Pitch le regard sévère et soutenu

Blanche afficha un visage surpris et déçu. Elle ne disait rien et se retira des bras du croque mitaine.

- Bien. Comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas à te forcer la main. je vais rentrer au pôle, et j'attendrais que Jack ai fini son travail pour aller m'amuser avec lui, puisque tu veux pas davantage de ma présence. Dit-elle avec comédie

- Pff... Blanche.

- Bon anniversaire de nouveau Pitch. Et sache que tout le monde te le souhaite malgré leurs occupations. À plus tard...

- Blanche attend.

- Quoi ? tu veux que je parte où je reste ? décide toi car je peux pas me couper en deux.

- Je... je suis désolé. Tu as tant fait pour moi. et même encore maintenant. Je te remercie.

- De rien.

- Mais il est vrai que si je voulais passer mon anniversaire avec une seule personne... ce serait avec toi.

- Que d'honneur mon cher ! souriait-elle face à ce compliment.

- Et donc... j'accepte ta proposition de sortir d'ici avec toi.

- Chouette ! merci Pitch !

- Mais où allons-nous ?

- Euh... attend laisse-moi réfléchir euh... ah oui je sais ! ça va te plaire ! viens-je t'emmène, pour une fois !

Elle tendit ses mains au croque mitaine, qui lui prit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et tous deux se téléportèrent via la téléportation de Blanche pour atterrir... au pôle!

- Que... fit-il avec surprise

Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle du globe, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Pitch de voir tous les gardiens rassembler et crier « joyeux anniversaire ! » avec des sourires et de la sincérité dans les regards.

Pitch n'afficha pas de la joie sur son visage, mais une forme de colère vers Blanche qui souriait comme une enfant au croque mitaine.

- Tu m'as menti.

- Obliger ! têtu comme tu es !

- Allez Pitch fait pas cette tête ! regarde !

Le croque mitaine regardait le lapin qui lui indiquait la table avec un bon gâteau joliment décoré avec du chocolat, avec écrit dessus "Happy Birthday" et où une seule bougie briller au milieu.

- Nous en veut pas, mais on n'avait pas assez de bougie ou de place sur le gâteau pour mettre des centaines de bougies pour comptabiliser tes années d'existence ! riait Nord avec bonne humeur

- Je... fit Pitch au dépourvu

Il n'eu pas le temps d'apercevoir Fée qui volait vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Le croque mitaine se sentait rougir sur le moment

- Bon anniversaire ! de notre part à tous ! lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme

- Je...

- Tu comptes dire autre chose ? se moqua gentiment Bunny

- Merci... lâcha-t-il finalement

- Et attend ! ce n'est pas fini ! ajouta Jack

- Quoi encore ? s'inquiéta Pitch

- Mon cadeau ! s'exclama Blanche

- Comment ça ton cadeau ?

- Oui ! il m'a pris un mois pour le trouver ! et là je vais enfin pour te le montrer ! enfin... elle pourra se montrer ! expliqua-t-elle heureuse

- Comment ça « elle pourra se montrer » ? qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il

Quand il vit le sourire malicieux de Blanche, Pitch changea d'expression faciale

- Non Blanche... ne me dit pas que... tu...

- Et si !

- Elle est...

- Eh oui !

Pitch grogna et commença à s'éloigner du groupe. Mais Blanche s'attendait à ça, et fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit à courir vers lui et lui sauta au dos comme un koala.

- Blanche, descend où je vais te faire mal !

- Arrête d'agir comme un enfant ! elle est là ! pour toi !

- Descends ! ordonna-t-il en tentant de faire descendre Blanche qui s'accrochait fortement à lui

Le spectacle était assez drôle à voir. Les garçons riaient légèrement et Fée grimaça entre la gène, le rire et l'appréhension.

- Bon sang il est tenace ! Bunny ! Sab ! s'exclama-t-elle en tenant bon sur le dos de Pitch

Bunny savait quoi faire. Blanche l'avait deviné. Il envoya un boomerang qui alla se cogner sur la tête de Pitch pour dire de le calmer et le distraire, puis Sab usa de ses fouets d'Or pour immobiliser Pitch aux jambes et le plaqué a moitié au sol. Blanche était toujours sur son dos et avait saisi le visage dû croque mitaine pour l'obliger à le regarder dans une direction.

- Regarde Pitch ! ta fille ! elle est là ! Séraphina est ici... pour toi... regarde !

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction indiquer et Pitch se calma aussitôt quand il vit sa fille chérie au bout d'un couloir, le visage souriant timidement. Il la voyait, elle ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage de femme ayant pris la place du visage enfantin dont il avait le souvenir.

Constatant qu'il s'était calmé, Blanche souriait et descendait de son dos, Sab fit disparaître les liens d'or, et elle entraîna les gardiens vers la sortie, laissa la petite famille célébrer en intimité leurs retrouvailles. Ils se dévisagèrent, s'avançant lentement l'un vers l'autre. Dés qu'ils furent proche Pitch pris enfin la parole.

- Séraphina... fit-il finalement

- Père... dit-elle émue

Il tendit le bras vers elle et cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour sauter au cou de son père. Il serra son enfant dans ses bras, totalement ému, ce qui était le cas aussi de sa fille.

- Vous m'avez manqué père...

- Toi aussi ma fille... même si pendant tant d'années j'ai pleuré la perte de quelqu'un dont je n'arrivais plus à m'en souvenir le nom, mais juste le visage...

- Grâce au collier que vous aviez gardé ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui. Elle est très... spéciale, père.

- Humph... je sais.

- Je... j'espère que vous êtes conscient de la chance que vous avez d'avoir une amie comme elle ?

- Oui. Je m'en rend compte tous les jours...

Ils se serrèrent de nouveau avec bonheur, tandis qu'au loin toute la tribu les espionner, les têtes souriante les unes au dessus des autres. Puis tout le monde cessa de les regarder pour se rassembler.

- Bon, et ben voilà. Dit Jack

- C'est mignon. Ajouta Nord avec un sourire

- Un peu bizarre aussi. Commenta le lapin

- Rhoo Bunny ! fit Fée

- Je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin... humph ! commença Blanche

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack l'avait embrassé devant tous ses amis, sans gène.

- Jack ? pourquoi tu... ? fit –elle perplexe

- Pour te féliciter de l'exploit que tu viens de faire.

- C'est vrai Blanche. Tu viens de réunir une famille pour un anniversaire!

- Oh... c'est... rougissait-elle

- Extrêmement généreux de ta part. Ajouta Fée

- Euh... ils sont partis ! fit Bunny

- Hein ? mais pour aller où ?

- Célébrer leurs retrouvailles seuls. Conclua la brune avec un sourire

- Très bien. Bon. Qui veut du gâteau ? s'exclama Nord

Nombreux sont ceux qui répondirent oui ! ils mangèrent le gâteau en laissant une part pour Pitch. Après tout, c'était le sien ! ils s'amusèrent un moment, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations. Le soir approchait bientôt et Blanche leur avait dit qu'elle restait dans la salle en attendant son retour. Elle s'installa donc dans un fauteuil, prés de la cheminée, un livre a la main. Les heures passées, et Pitch ne rentrer pas. Blanche s'était endormi, le livre ouvert dans les mains.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à un moment donner car elle avait senti une main fraîche lui caressait ses joues bouillantes. Et, elle vit Pitch, pencher vers elle, le regard attendrit.

- Bonsoir. dit-il

- Bonsoir... il est tard ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux

- Minuit passé.

- Oh la la... je me suis endormi !

- Pas grave. J'aurais eu droit à un spectacle attendrissant pour la fin de mon anniversaire.

- Hinhin... alors ? cette journée ?

- Parfaite. J'ai pu revoir ma fille, et nous avons passé la journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien... bref, on c'est retrouver. Et nous avons même prévu de nous revoir de temps en temps.

- C'est merveilleux Pitch... je suis heureuse pour toi. Et je suis ravie que mon cadeau t'aie plu !

- C'est grâce à toi et à ton entêtement. Merci...

Il embrassa tendrement le front de Blanche, la prit dans ses bras, et la serra très fort contre lui. Blanche ne se fit pas prier et serra également très fort le croque mitaine contre elle, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu mon plus beau cadeau, mais j'en ai eu un deuxième tout aussi incroyable.

- Ah ? et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle étonner en levant les yeux vers lui

- D'avoir la chance d'avoir une amie aussi incroyable que toi dans ma vie.

- Ooh Pitch... rougissait-elle

Et avec un sourire partagé, ils se prirent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le croque mitaine posant son visage contre les cheveux de la brunette. Et tandis que leur étreinte se resserrait, Blanche souriait, les larmes aux yeux, puis finit par murmurer.

- Bon anniversaire Pitch...

* * *

_Voilà ! un OS plus long ! :D bon. Peut-être TROP LONG ! XD que voulez-vous ? quand l'inspiration me tend les bras, j'écris et j'écris ! ^u^ et puis une idée pareil, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de vouloir bien la développer ! :3_

_Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, et je la trouvais tellement adorable, et bien imaginer dans mon esprit, que je l'ai immédiatement écrite ! et tout ça en une journée ! :D_

_Comme c'était la première fois que j'instruisait sa fille dans une des mes fics, j'espère que c'est bien passer ? :D du moins c'est comme ça que je me la représente ! ^^ et pour son nom de naissance, je l'ai trouver dans mes recherches. :) pour Séraphina, également, mais disons que c'est le nom que pas mal de monde lui donne. :)_

_Alors cet OS n'est pas vraiment une suite de ma fic « le vrai pouvoir du coeur ». c'est un OS où je reprenais ma petite Blanche et j'ai adapté mon idée selon l'histoire que j'avais racontée avec eux! Encore une fois ! ^u^_

_Et aussi, pour la date d'anniversaire de Pitch, euh... elle ne figure pas dans les sites de recherches ! c'est moi qui ai mis une date au hasard, et assez proche de la date d'anniversaire de Blanche pour dire de ne pas lui donner 6 mois pour trouver son cadeau ! XD_

_Pour info musicale, dès le moment où il voit sa fille jusqu'à la fin de cet OS, « Still Dream » version piano ! *u*_

_Voilà ! en espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me dire vos impressions globales ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! bye bye ! ^w^_


End file.
